galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Medals
'Medals ('also known as achievements) are bonus objectives in Galaxy on Fire 2 that, when completed, award the player with a badge and a certain amount of credits depending of the difficulty of the medal achieved. Almost all medals have three difficulty ranks; bronze, silver, and gold. However, some medals only have one difficulty level and will jump straight to gold. List of gold medals' requirements *Veteran - is given from the start. *Survivor - arrived with less than 5% of hull energy. *Geologist - mined at least 11 different types of ore. *Adv. Geologist - mined at least 11 different types of cores. *Killer - more than 250 kills. *Carrier - transported more than 200t of goods on courier missions. *Miner - mined more than 1000t of ore. *Adv. Miner - mined more than 25t of cores. *Personal Need - bought 1000t of booze. *Barkeeper - owned at least 22 types of booze. *Garbage Man - destroyed more than 150t of space junk. *Space Tourist - visited at least 100 different stations. *Explorer - been to at least 22 different systems. *Handyman - bought at least 13 blueprints. *Engineer - finished at least 13 blueprints. *Addict - played more than 20 hours. *Workaholic - finished more than 50 missions. *Globetrotter - used a jumpgate 100 times. *Tour Operator - carried 50 passengers. *Ninja - cloaked for more than 5 minutes total. *Nuclear Armament - detonated 50 bombs. *Alien Hunter - collected 25t of Void ships' remains. *Harum-Scarum - left a station without weapons or equipment. *Weapon Fanatic - mounted 4 primary weapons. *Looter - salvaged 500t of freight. *Moneybags - earned 1000000 credits. *Chatterbox - talked with 100 people. *Commander - commanded more than 20 wingmen. *Renegade - evoked hostility in one faction. *Mason - destroyed 250 asteroids. *Void Terror - finished the story. *Space Saver - had 500t of free cargo space. *Naysayer - rejected 50 job offers. *Daredevil - accepted 10 missions without having asked about the difficulty. *Tracker - accepted 12 missions without having asked about the location. *Champion - collected all the other medals. Supernova Only Medals These are neither bronze, silver, or gold, instead appearing as an orange color, they also show a percentage at the top of the screen when you complete part of the objective if applicable) *Space Saver Pro - have more than 3000t of free space. (tip: use the Rhino and several Rhoda Blackholes). *Ship Collector - park more than 50 ships at the Kaamo Club. *Ore Athelete - mine 10 asteroids without failing, aborting or docking to a station (tip: mine d-class asteroids). *Destroyer Destroyer - destroy 20 Terran Battle Cruisers (tip: use the Icarus Heavy AS and shoot from a range where the turrets can't reach you). *Blindfolded Killer - kill more than 100 enemies without a scanner and docking at a station. *Asteroid Hazard - destroy 3 asteroids in a row with one single rocket. Bombs don't count. (Cluster missiles can hit multiple asteroids in a larger spread, espcially the Garuda-IV). *Jammer - stun 15 enemies at the same time with an EMP. (This does not mean stunning 15 enemies with 1 EMP. As long you have 15 enemies stunned at once, you will unlock this medal. Equip your ship with EMP Primaries and bombs. Make sure you stun 15 ships before they all start moving again). *Grave Riser - kill 5 enemies while the Emergency System is active. (Tip: Go to Loma and refuse to pay the entry fund, fly away wanna get booster then turn around and put ship speed to 0. Let them attack you, then, right before it turns on, begin charging a cloak, put speed back up to 100, and unload all your weapons and AMR Tormenters on them.) *Hot Shot - destroy 8 asteroids in a row with one Liberator. Trivia *When a person obtains all of the bronze medals, wingmen will start paying Maxwell if he hires them. Moreover, they become his fans. *When a person obtains all of the gold medals, the VoidX ship becomes available for purchase at the Thynome station. *When a person obtains all the new medals , the Fireworks Blueprint becomes available for free. *When a person obtains all the medals and finishes Supernova storyline, the Specter ship becomes available in all the difficulties. *As more medals are acheived, you will be payed more for doing jobs. All medals (except Supernova) Golden is 35k-55k+ more credits. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Supernova Category:Valkyrie